Grobda
Grobda is a protagonist battle tank that appears in the arcade game of the same title. Similar to the enemy tanks found in Xevious, the Grobda Tank differs greatly from the other tanks, advanced technology like rapid fire, ability to increase speed, spin around and shoot multiple enemies, and has a different color scheme. Appearance This tank appears exclusively in Grobda as the player's tank, which is set into a battlefield as game, to destroy the opponent tanks in a arena group which is the Battle Ring. Later on, it fights tougher enemies, which don't look a lot like the standard enemy tanks. Xevious Franchise When Grobda made its debut in Xevious as an enemy character in 1982, it did nothing but moving front and back, providng itself an easy target for Solvalou. However in Solvalou made in 1991 which was a retelling of Xevious story, Grobda can and will attack Solvalou. Grobda After their defeat in war against humans, Xevious Forces hastily retreated back to their home planet. But they they retreated in such a disorganized and routed manner that they left most of their technologies and advanced weapons. Grobda was one such abandoned weapon. The people of Earth, fresh with their victory and left with lots of leftover weapons and arsenals of Xevious, debated what to do with them. It was decided that instead of disposing them, the countries of Earth would utilize these weapons to a sport in a gladiatorial manner: The sport that would determine how Earth is to be reigned and Battle Ring, an extremely dangerous arena sport-combat involving vehicular weapons and the winner of which is the last vehicle standing, was founded. When a country wins Battle Ring of that year, the world of Earth would be influenced and ruled by the winner country of Battle Ring for certain period of time. Also by doing this sport there would be no war. All disputes and grievances between countries is to be settled in Battle Ring. Not only was the Battle Ring internationally popular, it became an aspiration to young daredevils who desired fame, status and wealth. NBA (National Battling Association) is the biggest organization, sponsor, designer and manager of Battle Ring. Grobda belonged to one of many nations. And when its time in the Battle Ring Arena finally came, it enters the deadly Arena of free-for-all melee future gladiator event, for glory, fame and for the prosperity of the country it serves. Gallery grobda_1m1.jpg grobda_2.jpg grobda_4.jpg grobda_5.jpg grobda_6.jpg grobda_7.jpg grobda_n1.jpg rcberg_grobda_sp.jpg grobda_2x3.jpg grobda_2x2.jpg grobda_2x1.jpg grobda_1x3.jpg grobda_1x2.jpg grobda_1x1.jpg grobda_1m2.jpg grobda_1m3.jpg grobda_2m1.jpg grobda_2m2.jpg grobda_2m3.jpg grobda_parts2.jpg wall_1.jpg grobda_n2.jpg grobda_n3.jpg Trivia *Although listed as a hero, Grobda has spent time more as a villain than a hero: In Xevious and its arranged remade version it was harmless but still in the side of the hostile. In Solvalou it was equipped with weapons to shoot down Solvalou and therefore became a legitimate enemy. The only time Grobda was not an enemy is Grobda, a spin-off game and story of Xevious Universe. *The Battle Ring, in the echoes of gladiator sport of ancient Rome, is a violent arena combat involving vehicular arsenals where people gets entertainment and leaders decide their policies at the expense of participants' lives. *It is said that besides NBA there are other risky sports created with the abandoned Xevious vehicles such as Asteroid rocket races and submarine races that involve travelling across the Seven Seas. * NBA (National Battling Association), is a parody version of NBA (National Basketball Association). Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Titular Category:Successful Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:On & Off Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version